Ghost of a Chance
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Tosh's Goons |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Nova Terra |commanders2= Gabriel Tosh |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Minimal |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Ghost of a Chance is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is an alternate to Breakout. History Background As the Hyperion approached New Folsom, Gabriel Tosh slipped away early while a heavily encrypted transmission was picked up by Matt Horner. It was Nova, whom Jim Raynor recognized as a Dominion ghost. Nova told him that Tosh was lying, while Tosh (who was still in communication) claimed that "you just couldn't handle it, little girl". Nova went on to claim that any ghost that became a spectre went on a psychotic killing spree, and Tosh or any freed spectre would do the same thing. Tosh, meanwhile, tried to convince Raynor to cooperate with him, so he could use the spectres against the Dominion. Despite working previously with the spectre Gabriel Tosh, Jim Raynor was convinced by Nova, that Tosh and his spectres were too dangerous and had to be stopped. Nova offered Raynor's Raiders the technology to train ghosts of their own if they assist her in raiding and destroying Tosh's facility where he was making spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Ghost in the Machine Nova explained there were three key parts of the facility to hit - the jorium stockpile, where special psionic-attuned crystals were being processed, the terrazine tanks which were filled with the augmentative gas, and finally the psi indoctrinator. There were several spectres already present on the platform, which Tosh used to call down nukes in an attempt to halt the attack. With Raynor's assistance Nova infiltrated the facility and destroyed the three machines Tosh was using, occasionally hacking his computers to take control of nuclear silos to assist them. Nova thumb|300px|left|Nova assassinates Tosh. Tosh survived the attack and contacted Raynor. The spectre was very displeased with the betrayal and tried to harm the rebel leader with a voodoo doll; however, the doll was attuned to Tychus Findlay instead. While they were talking, Nova sneaked up behind Tosh and stabbed him in the back of the head with a combat knife.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. With Tosh dead and his spectre program destroyed, the Raiders received materials needed to train ghosts from Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Tosh's voodoo doll was attached to a voodoo totem and hung in the Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Aftermath Doctor Ariel Hanson said that she did not like Nova, and wondered "how many people she had killed".Conversation with Ariel Hanson after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Ghost of a Chance".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversations After Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations Gameplay The player will be given command of Nova, but later will receive a number of marines and medics. The player will have to make use of Nova's abilities - permanent cloaking, psionic radar, domination, and snipe- to complete the given objectives. At some points of the mission, Nova will be able to hack nuclear silos, which give her access to nukes. The mission is split up into three maps, progress to the next being made by destroying the target building. First off Nova clears a landing zone for Raynor's Raiders, the Raiders should be sent northeast to deal with a missile turret and some enemy forces. Nova heads east and snipes a few unsuspecting Tosh's men. On the third platform, a pair of s can be found behind destructible debris. One is chained up and unselectable, the other will go on a rampage. Nova is permanently cloaked, and so won't be attacked. She can "guide" the ultralisk toward enemy units after it finishes its rampage, or if she chooses she can Dominate it. Furthermore, she can find a thor to the southeast and can Dominate that as well. Different Difficulties On hard or brutal powerful units will include s, thors, and mercenary units like War Pigs. Achievements Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions